


Auto Fellatio

by sarumis



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, blowjob, shintaro sucks at driving and takane isn’t helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumis/pseuds/sarumis
Summary: Note the lack of the hyphen.





	Auto Fellatio

“I’m horny as fuck.”

Shintaro almost stopped the car right there. Did he hear that right? The girl sitting in the passenger seat.. Was she really the one that said that?

He turned his head to look at her—there was no other culprit, and she was definitely making it obvious.  
Turned towards the window, blushing all the way to her ears, was none other than Takane Enomoto. 

Realizing he’s diverted his attention long enough, Shintaro quickly spun his head around to look at the road again. He was already a terrible driver; there was no need to make it worse.  
The ride was silent for a moment, and it got even more awkward when the two reached a stoplight. The only noise was the city outside and the faint radio DJ’s voice as it played quietly through the speakers.

“Uh... What—“  
“Want me to suck your dick?”

Shintaro completely blanked at that. He felt himself twitching from thinking about it, his face heating up.  
Takane leaning over and unzipping his pants, her mouth open and—

It was only the honk from a car behind him that startled him out of his trance. He’d been sitting at the red light for far too long.  
He felt his foot quickly push on the gas, jolting both of them forward in their seats and jostling a slightly-less-flaccid part of him, the feeling instantly making him regret his decision of boxers instead of briefs that morning. 

“You want to uh.. what..?” He was still blushing, his words barely making it out of his mouth.  
“You’re ugly, and I hate you, and I want to suck your dick.” There was no fear in her voice. Well, it was all over her expression, but the words still sent a shock down his spine. He was getting harder by the second. He couldn’t even think of a response.

That was when he felt the hand. The hand that came from a really short arm and palmed the front of his stupid khaki pants.  
He gripped the steering wheel. The hand unbuttoned his pants. 

“Takane.”  
“What, stupid?”  
“Please suck my dick.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Do you not know what I’m about to fucking do?”

Shintaro breathed out, his face as red as hers while he tried to keep his eyes on the road. That hand was creeping into his boxers now, pulling his dick out and stroking it, despite it already being rather hard.  
There was precum leaking from the tip by the third time she stroked it, and he definitely did not expect her tongue to lap it up in an instant, his breath being stolen from him as he leaned towards the wheel.

“Oh, fuck...”

He was hot and breathless, every inch of him was burning in the seat, and he wanted so badly for Takane to be sucking him off in that instant. He could barely focus on the road at this point, and he pulled over into the slow lane to help him be hindered a little less.

It would prove to be pointless, however, once she wrapped her lips around the tip. Shintaro instinctively tensed up, clenching his jaw and practically digging his hands into the steering wheel.

“Takane, holy shit—“

She moved her mouth down lower and began to position herself a little more comfortably, having taken off her seatbelt long before this in preparation for the event. She was definitely enjoying herself, as was Shintaro, his dick twitching in her mouth and his breathing picking up.

She pushed her head down to move him further into her mouth, lathering him in her saliva and gripping his leg for balance. She felt the car move just a bit, and suddenly his dick was reaching the back of his throat.  
Takane dug her fingertips into his thigh. If she had a gag reflex, he would be totally dead. She heard him gasp a bit before letting out a sigh—she was definitely doing a good job.

Shintaro could barely control the wheel. He was in between pulling over somewhere and fucking her or pulling her off of his dick so he didn’t kill the both of them. But she was tempting.  
The way her mouth moved up and down, the motion of her tongue against his dick, the feeling of her cheeks hollowing out as she—

“Oh—OH MY GOD! WILL YOU GET YOUR TEETH OFF OF MY DICK?!”

A weight on his thigh, a disappointing breeze hitting his saliva-covered member.

“WILL YOU STOP SWERVING EVERY FIVE SECONDS SO I CAN ACTUALLY SUCK YOUR FUCKING DICK?”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PLOP YOUR MOUTH ON MY PENIS WHEN I’M ON THE FREEWAY!”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO SUCK YOU OFF OR NOT?!”

There was a pause. He glanced at her, peering down at her face. She looked so hot. Her expression was heated, but she was blushing just as hard as before. She had fire in her gaze, but her lips were slightly swollen and covered in a glistening layer of saliva. After studying years of immaculate hentai poster girls, he found it irresistible to have one right here. Well, close enough to one, at least.

“Fuck... fine.”

She licked her lips, giving him a stone cold glare before she licked up the side and sent a shiver down his spine, but he did his best to keep control of the wheel this time.

Takane took only a few moments to really continue her work, working her way down once again but finding it much easier at this point. It didn’t take more of a few seconds for Shintaro to have difficulty, his breathing hindered and shallow as her mouth worked him. It felt incredible. 

At stoplights, she moved her head fast, bobbing up and down and stroking whatever wasn’t in her mouth. He was so close to cumming at one point, until the light turned green and he had to ease into movement again, causing her to have to slow down for her own sake—Shintaro wasn’t doing so well on his attempts to be a little more careful.

It was after one stoplight that things got really heated, she was going all out, and Shintaro looked down to watch her for a brief moment, catching sight of her lips wrapped around his dick, her head raising and falling as she took it all in just to please him.  
Then, she pulled her head up and sucked hard on the tip, and Shintaro lost it. 

“Oh, fuck, Takane—“

The light flashed green, and he felt himself accelerate a tad quickly as he placed his palm on the back of her head and shoved her down onto his cock, spilling his cum into her mouth. His fingers reached forward and wrapped themselves in her messy bangs, holding her where she was as he came down from the feeling.  
His free hand gripped the steering wheel, holding on tight as he pulled into their destination and finally let go of her hair, releasing a sputtering Takane.

“Holy shit...” He groaned, leaning against the headrest as his heartrate slowed.

“Do you wanna NOT suffocate me next time, idiot?” She sounded snappy, but Shintaro could tell how pleased she actually was. 

He glanced at her, noticing a drop of cum that hadn’t exactly made it all the way into her mouth. He gestured to the bottom corner of his own lip, implying she had something there, and took a deep breath. 

“Do you want to go have sex?” He asked, his voice still a bit shaky.

Takane paused for a moment, licked her lip, and then instantaneously climbed across the center console and into his lap.  
“We don’t have to ‘go’ anywhere.”

It was gonna be a nice, long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my friend’s continuation! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983717


End file.
